The Future
by thatgirltasha2
Summary: Annabeth made a decision that would change the whole world. She chose to be on Luke's side. The gods must avoid this future. But how would they do it? On later chapters Percabeth. Flames accepted.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

No One's POV

The gods are sitting in their thrones, deciding what to do with the newfound news that Hermes has delivered. Hermes told them that he accidentally went to the future and found out that Kronos won the war because of Annabeth. Athena was outraged by this. She doesn't believe it. Annabeth? Joining Kronos's side? No way! By the way, Annabeth loves Percy. Why does she want to betray him? The gods are all worried, thinking about their next move to avoid this horrible future. "How about we kill Annie Bell?" Dionysus suggested, twirling a grape vine on his fingers, boredom written on his face. "No. We shall not do that," Athena said sternly, shooting Dionysus a death glare. "She is my daughter." "Then, what shall we do?" Poseidon asked. "I think I have a solution…" Athena replied, sneakily.

**A/N: Sorry if it's boring. Next chapter is better. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Annabeth's POV

I was in my cabin, thinking about a lot of things. I missed Thalia. She joined the Hunters of Artemis to become Artemis's new lieutenant. "Annabeth! We have to go! We're late for archery with Chiron!" Malcom shouted to me. "Okay, okay," I shouted back. I sat up from my bed and grabbed my bow and arrow. I was hoping to see Percy in that class. I may like Percy a bit that way. I tied my blond messy hair into a ponytail and looked into the mirror. Not bad, I thought to myself. I walked out and ran towards Chiron. The class was about to start. I took a spot next to Percy. "Hey," I said to him coolly. "Hey yourself," he said with a smile on his face. I looked at the target in front of me. "Ready, set, aim!" Chiron said. As soon as he said aim, I let go of the arrow and watched it fly to the heart of the target. "Yes!" I shouted in victory. I looked around and saw that Percy's arrow was stuck again at Chiron's hoof. "Sorry, Chiron," he yelled out. Chiron winced, and took out the arrow. He cleaned the wound and we were commanded to take a break while he heals.

I walked towards my cabin, but was stopped by Percy. "Wait, stop!" he said to me.

"Huh? What?"

"I want to give you something for our friendship anniversary," he said to me. "Close your eyes and hold out your wrist." I did as he said and felt a cool metal thing encircle my wrist. "Now open it," he commanded me. I did and saw a bracelet. It was white with a small owl figure in the middle of it. "Thanks, Percy. I also wanted to give you something," I said to him. "Now it's your turn to close your eyes." He did and I pulled out a bracelet from my pocket. It was black and blue. I put it around his wrist and I said, "Now, open!" He opened and he looked at it. "Wow, thanks Annabeth! I really liked it," he said, as he examined it. "Hey, promise you'll wear it forever. Until you die," I said to him, seriously. "Promise. And you do the same too," he replied, with a big grin on his face. "Promise," I said to him. I looked him in the eyes and blushed. I quickly looked away and said, "Well, I think Chiron is already feeling better. Let's get back." He nodded and we sprinted over there.

After archery, I went to the woods to breathe in the fresh air. I was walking when suddenly I felt dizzy. I fell down to my knees and sank to the ground. My head was aching so much. Everything blurred and I blacked out.

**A/N: So what do you think? **


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

I woke up at a strange new place. There was a huge mansion that stood proudly in front of me. The sky was grey and pinkish purple. I looked at it and saw clouds looming over me. I stood up slowly and saw the world around me. It was ruined and horrible. The mansion was the only thing standing. Except for a house next to it. Where am I? I saw a sign on my left. Things are burned down. I decided to go in to check the mansion. I peered through an open window and I saw… a woman in her mid 20s that look very familiar. She has blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. She looks a lot like me. Well, the adult version of me. Her nails are polished and manicured. She was wearing a red dress that went to her thighs. A necklace hung over her neck. I saw a ring on one of her fingers. Her lips are cherry red. She looks beautiful. Then, I saw a door opened. She turned around. A man appeared from the back door. He was tall and handsome. A scar decorated his left eye. He was dressed elegantly also like this woman. I looked around their house and saw a sword. I recognized it somehow. I thought for a moment and it came to me. Backbiter! Luke's sword. The man must be Luke! It makes sense now. The scar. But who was the woman? I looked around and saw a cap encased in a glass case. It looks like my hat! The woman doesn't look like me, she is ME!

I gasped in shock, trying to keep my breathing even. This must be the future because I looked all grown up. What am I doing with Luke? I looked around and saw it. Luke was wearing the same ring as future me. No, it can't be, I thought to myself, I am married to Luke? No! I love Percy! Not Luke. Even though I have strong feelings for Luke, he is in Kronos's side. I watched future me and future Luke together for awhile. They are getting out from the front door. I needed to talk to future Annabeth alone. I hid behind a bush and watched them. "Luke, thanks for remembering our 1 year anniversary," future me said. Huh? We've been married for a year already? "No problem, babe," Luke replied smoothly and placed a kiss on future Annabeth's lips. They walked to the garage and went into a silver sports car. Luke drove it and they went out. I decided to break in to the house. I went to the front door. I tried to open it. It's locked. I took out a pin that I have handy and started to pick the lock. I was sweating from the hard work I endured from trying to open the door. Finally, I heard the door click and I opened it quickly. I put the pin back into my pocket as I looked around. Wow! The place is decorated with all sorts of stuff. I went to the glass case where my cap was. I decided that I would need it, so I smashed the glass with a metallic object that was lying around. The glass shattered into a million pieces on the ground. I took the cap out and placed it on my pocket. I explored the 1st floor with great caution. I don't think future me and Luke are coming back soon. I went towards the grand staircase. The railing was beautifully crafted. Everything in this house is beautiful but it just doesn't feel like home. I went up the stairs two steps at a time. When, I finally arrived I saw rooms. I went to what seems like the master bedroom. I opened the double doors that hid whatever was inside that room. I walked in and saw a huge bed sitting in the middle of the room. Next to it was a drawer. I opened it and saw a diary. It must be either Luke's or future Annabeth's. I opened it and realized that it was my diary. I started it at December 25, 2012. I must be eighteen that time. I put it in my pocket to read later. My pocket was really big and could be filled with lots of stuff. I scoured the room for anymore useful things and I saw a bag. I could use that! I unzipped it and put my cap and the diary in it. Then, I zipped it close and slung it over my shoulders. In front of the bed was a Plasma TV. I turned it on to check what's in the news. I have to know what year this is. The TV turned on and it shows a woman with jet black hair and pale white skin telling the news. Beside her is a picture of Kronos. Hmmm…. So, Kronos won the war? I looked again and she was saying that Kronos has just destroyed another monument. Oh, so he did won the war. But what happened to Percy? And Thalia? Grover? Did they survive? Questions like those ran though my mind as I flipped the channels and saw the Empire State Building in ruins. Oh, no! The gods do not exist anymore. What ever happened to Western Civilization? What happened to my mom? I decided to turn it off and go to the wardrobe near the corner instead. I opened it and saw shorts, shirts, and dresses. This must be Luke and mine's room. I took a few shorts and shirts. I put it in my bag. I spotted a wig on the top shelve and reached to grab it. Oh yeah, I don't want to be recognized, unless by future me because I want to talk to her. I don't think she would want to hear from a 14 year old girl unless it's herself from the past. But I don't want Luke to recognize me. Then, I went to the kitchen and grabbed some food. I also grabbed 2 filled water bottles. Then, I looked around the room again and saw a spare key. I might need this. I took it and put it in my bag. Then, I took a shower to get myself clean. I changed to the clothes I was wearing again. Then, I left the house.

**A/N: Please, please, please review. Tell me what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Annabeth's POV

I exited the house and sat on a bench across from the house. I needed a place to stay. Maybe I could stay at the other house. I could get easy access to future Annabeth if I stayed there. I went over and knocked on the door. Nobody answered. So, I knocked more loudly. "Hello?" I shouted. Nobody answered still. I decided to open the door. It was unlocked. I went in and the house was a bit dusty. Nobody was there. It looked like this house was unoccupied for an amount of time. The floors are dirty and needed to be mopped. I decided to clean this place today. On the living room are a Plasma TV and a leather couch. In the kitchen there are some cupboards filled with canned foods that haven't expired yet, just my luck. I placed the food that I took into the cupboards. I went to the 2nd floor and saw things. I looked around and decided that I could use this place as shelter. I checked the taps, the water still works. Yes! I saw a key lying on the couch. I bet that it's the key to this house. I locked the front door so that no one could get in. I grabbed a broom and started cleaning everything up. Then I mopped the place. I checked the bathroom. There are no toiletries. I decided to take it from future Annabeth's house. I'm sure she won't mind if she knew who was taking it. I rushed to future me's house and opened the door that was left unlocked by me. I went up to the bathroom and grabbed as many toiletries as possible. I stuffed them into my bag and grabbed a towel too. I also took a Swiss pocketknife. This time I took some washing powder and some plates and silverware for me to eat. Then, I ran away from their house and into my house. I opened the door and went in and locked it again. I put the toiletries into the bathroom. I put the towel in the towel hanger. Then, I put my bag into the bed that I would sleep in. I opened the wardrobe that was next to my bed and started to clean it. Then, after it is cleaner, I put my clothes in there. I went over to the bed and put my bag on the floor. I started to clean the bed and fluffed the pillows. I went over to clean the whole entire house. By the time I was finished it was a whole lot cleaner. I checked the pipes and it still works. The wooden floor boards creak as I made my way to the bathroom to take a bath. When I was finished I fell asleep on my bed until the next morning.

**A/N: Whaddya think? Good? Bad? Too short? **


End file.
